REINKARNASI
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Ch1: Uchiha Sasuke, Ch2: Namikaze Naruto. mereka dipertemukan kembali dan mimpi sebagai kuncinya. akankah mereka bersama sebagai sahabat atau kekasih? ide pasaran tapi beda koki beda rasa. RnR? 2Shoot!
1. Chapter 1

Wellcome, Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**REINKARNASI**

**Pairing: SasuNaru x NaruSasu**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, angst,**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha.

Summary : Sasuke nampak mendung setelah mendapat satu mimpi yang aneh. Apakah mimpi itu? 'anak baru' dan 'berani sekali'. "Pirang...?"

YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!

Pagi ini ada yang berbeda dari sang Uchiha bungsu, bukan wajah stoicnya yang berubah jadi hangat, bukan juga membalas sapaan dari para fansgirlnya, hanya saja dia datang terlambat... ya, benar-benar terlambat datang ke sekolah. Kepalanya yang biasanya terangkat dengan angkuhnya kini sedikit menunduk. Bahkan sedari ia sampai kedalam kelas, pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Murid kelas XI A-3 SMA Konoha kontan mempertanyakan keanehannya, hanya saja tak ada yang berani bertanya langsung. Orang yang dimaksudpun sama sekali tak perduli atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat perduli dengan bisikan-bisikan itu, sebab hati, pikiran dan raganya memikirkan sesuatu. Mimpi, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

_FlashBack_

Suasana ditempat itu begitu dingin dan lembab, pasalnya hujan dengan itensitas sedang tengah turun. Tempatnya berada sekarang juga tak kalah aneh, sebuah hutan dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbang. Cahaya matahari pun kelam karena tertutup awan hitam, benar-benar suasana yang mengingatkan akan kenangan buruk yang ingin dilupakan.

Pemuda berambut raven, bermanik kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam. Pikirannya masih belum mengetahui tempatnya sekarang berada. Sampai langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat sesosok pria berambut raven dengan model rambut yang sama denangannya memakai baju putih duduk membelakanginya. Namun bila diperhatikan lebih teliti ada satu orang lagi, sesosok yang sepertinya tertidur dipangkuan sosok sebelumnya, sosok yang berwarna hitam dan orange.

Dilangkahkan kakinya lagi lebih dekat, samar-samar terdengar percakapan keduanya, sampai ia menangkap satu kata yang menghentikan langkahnya,

"...Sasuke..." kontan ia mengamati wajah keduanya, memastikan apa ia mengenal dua sosok lelaki yang entah mengapa menyebut namanya.

Matanya melebar sempurna, ia melihat dirinya...? Bukan, ia melihat sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya bersimbah darah, dipangkuannya terdapat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang juga berdarah.

"Si...Siapa, Siapa kalian?" tanyanya, namun entah mengapa suaranya tak mau keluar, dan anehnya mereka tak memperdulikan kedatangannya, seolah ia tak ada disana.

"Bertahanlah Naruto..." ungkap sosok pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu. suaranya terdengar lemah dan parau.

"Suke...Bangkitkan Klanmu..." balas pria Blonde dipangkuannya. Mata Sasuke semakin membulat tak percaya akan apa yang didengar.

'_Suke? Apa maksudnya Sasuke? Aku? Siapa mereka? Kenapa dia mirip denganku? Apa itu aku? Tapi aku ada dimana?_' batin Sasuke seraya mencoba berjalan lebih dekat lagi. Tapi, badannya seolah membeku, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan, hanya dapat memandang dua sosok itu dari jauh namun cukup untuk melihat jelas wajah keduanya.

"Naruto... bertahanlah Dobe." didengarnya suara bariton yang jelas-jelas sama persis dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Teme... aku tunggu kau di kehidupan yang akan datang..." balas pria berkulit tan itu lemah. Dari raut wajah dan pembicaraan mereka Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun satu yang mengganggunya, mereka sesama lelaki, dia yakin itu walau pemuda pirang itu terkesan manis.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuh dan mengeluarkan suaranya namun nihil ia hanya dapat membatu melihat sosok yang mirip dirinya itu terisak dan berteriak, dan melihat wajah tenang sosok satunya lagi yang tengah menutup matanya.

"NARUTOO..."

oOoOo

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar, nafasnya memburu dan keringatnya bercucuran. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, sakit dan dia tahu apa penyebabnya, ia kehilangan... sangat kehilangan sosok yang dirasa sangat dicintainya walau tidak tahu siapa dia. Sosok yang seolah ada dihatinya sejak lama. Dan juga mimpi yang terasa begitu... begitu nyata...

_**Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

"Otouto? Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke membuatnya kembali berpijak pada bumi. Diusapnya peluh yang mengalir didahinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"ya Aniki..." Sahut Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

_**CLEKK**_

_**NGEEKK**_

"heh? Belum mandi? Cepat Otouto! Aku sudah hampir terlambat!" ucap seorang pria yang mirip dengan dirinya kecuali warna rambut dan garis wajah disekitar hidungnya, kemudian mentotok kening Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya.

Sang Otouto hanya berdecak malas, bosan mengomentari kebiasaan anikinya yang dirasa menyebalkan namun juga menyenangkan.

"Kau berangkat saja duluan, aku akan naik taxi..." balasnya seraya berjalan membelakangi sang Aniki.

"tidak, akan aku tunggu... cepat lah baka Otouto" timpalnya.

"Hn"

_End of FlashBack_

_**Tettt...Tettt...Tettt...**_

Bel tanda istirahat terdengar ditelinga Sasuke, ternyata sudah Cukup lama dia melamun. Tapi sungguh apa yang dia impikan tak dapat disebut mimpi biasa, seperti ada lubang dihatinya dan merasa hal itu amat... ah... bukan, bukan hal itu tapi sosok itu, sosok berambut pirang itu amat nyata keberadaannya.

"Hai..." lagi-lagi sebuah intruksi memaksanya menghentikan lamunanya. Kepalanya cukup malas bergerak mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Hn." gumam sang Uchiha tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejenak ia mendengar bisik-bisik teman kelasnya yang seperti menggutarakan kata 'anak baru' dan 'berani sekali'. Mendengar itu Sasuke dengan malas mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sebuah tangan berwarna Tan terulur dihadapannya. Diangkatnya kepala dengan Style emo itu sampai mendapati wajah indah yang tersenyum lebar, deretan gigi putih, tiga garis bulu halus dimasing-masing pipinya, wajah yang manis dan mata biru yang indah. Ia tertegun melihat warna rambut pemuda asing dihadapannya.

"Pirang...?"gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba ada suatu perasaan dalam hatinya, perasaan hangat namun juga rasa sakit dan... puas? Sungguh dia juga tidak tahu apa yang mendera dirinya.

"Aku murid Baru, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal.." ucapnya lantang dan mengembangkan senyum makin lebar.

Sasuke seperti merasa ada aliran listrik menjalari tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa senang, hangat dan berbagai perasaan aneh lainnya menderu-deru. Tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari perintahnya setelah satu ingatan muncul, ingatan yang entah kapan terjadi, ingatan seputar pertemuan sosok kecilnya yang memandang sosok blonde yang menangis di pinggir sungai. Sosok berkulit tan yang berciuman dengannya disuatu ruangan yang ramai. Sosok mata biru yang melindunginya. Sosok pemuda yang dikalunginya sebuah katana. Dan ingatan-ingatan lain sampai ingatan yang sama dengan mimpinya.

_**BUK**_

Hening.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memeluk orang lain. Terlebih seorang itu adalah pemuda pindahan. Tak ada yang bergerak, semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan orang yang tak sengaja melewati kelas itupun berhenti dan mematung, mengundang sosok-sosok lain yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ne, Siapa namamu 'tebba yo?" kata Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Erat.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." setengah berbisik ditelinga tan itu, Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya dipundak pria yang dipeluknya. Bau citrus menyeruak keindra penciumannya dan dia yakin itu bukan bau yang asing untuknya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto seraya memberi jarak antara mereka agar dapat saling mempertemukan onix dan sapir.

Diam. Mereka mengagumi manik indah masing-masing lawan. Hitam kelam yang anggun dan angkuh. Biru cerah yang indah dan hangat. Masih dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih digenggam satu sama lain.

"Kau..." ucap Naruto terdengar agak ragu, kini senyumnya melembut dan ada genangan bening disudut matanya. Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan muka datar namun dalam berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dia bukannya tak mau mengubah ekspresi diwajahnya, ia hanya tak mengerti harus berekpresi bagaimana, karena ini kali pertama dia terlalu banyak merasa kebahagiaan.

"Sttt..."desis Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah tak kuat lagi ditahan Naruto. "jangan menangis, Dobe..." sambungnya seraya meraih Dagu Naruto. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan agak memiringkan kepala ravennya. Lembut, hangat dan tidak menuntut. Dua pasang bibir bertemu. Sasuke merasakan ketenangan, kebahagiaan dan banyak perasaan menyenangkan lainnya. Bibir sang Namikaze seakan candu yang tak bisa ia lepaskan. Tak ingin. Tak akan.

Penonton benar-benar menahan nafas melihat adegan itu. belum sempat sembuh dari kaget sebelumnya namun kini sudah ditambah lagi yang lebih mengejutkan.

Sayang adegan itu harus terganggu oleh seorang pria berambut silver bermasker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Sen..Sensei..." kaget salah seorang murid. Namun tak menghentikan nostalgia dua pemuda yang masih saling menempelkan bibir itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Sensei itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat adegan itu. kakinya melangkah maju membelah kerumunan para sisiwa.

"Uchiha-San..." sapanya saat mulai dekat.

"Uchiha Sasuke-San" ucapnya lagi agak menaikkan suaranya. Namun tetap tak ada tanggapan. Percuma yang dipanggil masih menikmati daging kenyal yang lebih manis dari tomat itu(?). masih tak mau melepas dan tak bisa.

Sayang sebuah tarikkan didaun telinga keduanya harus membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan dan melepas kegiatan menyenangkan mereka. Pengganggu!

"ikut aku keruang kepala sekolah." Dan berkhirlah nostalgia nikmat itu.

Lima jam, ratusan pertanyaan, puluhan bentakan, ribuan tatapan aneh, kemudian. Mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto duduk ditepi sungai dengan tangan yang tak pernah melepas genggaman, menatap langit orange sambil berbincang.

"Ne, Teme.. mungkin kau tak akan percaya, tapi sungguh aku merasa kita pernah bertemu dikehidupan sebelumnya" kata Naruto masih memandang langit.

"Hn" (aku juga) balas Sasuke.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto memastikan sambil memandang lekat mata Sasuke.

"Hn" (ya) tanggapnya lagi masih dengan gumaman yang sama. Sungguh tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana Naruto bisa menterjemahkan bahasa 'Hn' itu menjadi 'aku juga' padahal kata ambigu itu mungkin saja bermakna 'tidak'. Hening, hanya semilir angin memainkan anak rambut keduanya.

"kau percaya Jodoh dari langit, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi kini memandangi arus sungai yang mengalir tenang.

"Hn?" (kenapa memang?)

"aku merasa kita jodoh dari langit." jawab Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengerti arti 'Hn' Sasuke. Matanya bergeming, namun kini wajahnya melembut dan senyum hangat penuh makna menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu dari sudut matanya. Sebuah senyum yang sama juga menghias wajahnya.

"Hn, Aishiteru, Dobe" ucap Sasuke seraya memandang langit yang mulai menunjukkan bagian hitam kebiruan dikejauhan.

Naruto masih tersenyum, tak ada perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya, seolah telah mengetahui betul ucapan itu dan tak perlu terkejut. Diposisikan kepalanya di pundak sang Uchiha muda. Mencari kenyamanan dan memejamkan mata. Masih tersenyum, Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan beralih menggenggam pundak Naruto yang ada disisi lain. Memberi kehangatan dan perlindungan.

"Aishiteru yo, Teme... more and more.." balas Naruto.

"Kau lebih pintar dikehidupan ini, Usurantokatci" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening tan yang tertutup helaian pirang itu. lembut dan hangat.

_**Duk!**_

Sundulan keras diterima sang Teme di bibirnya. Sedikit darah keluar dari sana.

"TEME! BEGITUKAH UCAPANMU PADA ORANG YANG BARU SAJA KAU UCAPKAN CINTA!" sergah Naruto bersulut-sulut. Sungguh merusak suasana.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau, Dobe!" Sasuke tak mau kalah. Sungguh, sudut bibirnya berdenyut perih. Diusapnya darah yang mengalir, seraya melemapar death glare andalannya.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN! DASAR TEME! BERIBU-RIBU TAHUNPUN SIFATMU TAK BERUBAH! TEMETEMETEME!"

"Dobe no Usurantokachi! Ternyata kau makin idiot!" dan dimulailah pertengkaran mereka kembali dengan tiga kali bogem mentah dari Naruto dan satu kali dari Sasuke itupun saat Naruto jatuh ia langsung memeluknya erat. Wajahnya yang memar membiru tak ia pedulikan, bukan Sasuke lemah, ia hanya merasa pantas mendapatkan itu, pantas atas apa yang dilakukan dimasa lalu. Tapi setidaknya kali ini mereka akan bersatu. Ya selamanya dalam hubungan cinta remaja yang berakhir bahagia sampai tua, sampai maut memisahkan mereka. walau banyak rintangan, mereka berjanji tak akan pernah saling meninggalkan. Tak akan lagi.

"ya kan Suke? Janjikan?"

"Hn, Dobe"

_**THIEN**_

Kependekan? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

Wellcome, Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**REINGKARNASI**

**Pairing: SasuNaru x NaruSasu**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy,**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 2: Namikaze Naruto.

Summary: Hari ini apa yang Naruto inginkan tercapai juga. Ia merasa hari ini akan bertemu dia. "Sasuke..."

YOSH! Happy reading, minna-san!

Pagi ini sangat cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kiamat. Sejauh yang diingat ibunya, anaknya tidak memakan makanan basi ataupun tidak salah memberi minum obat, jadi kenapa anaknya aneh? Namikaze Kushina memandang syok putra tunggalnya, ia mengamati dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu mengamati jam.

"Apa kau sakit Naruto?" tanya Kushina, Ibu Naruto dengan wajah cemas.

"Hehehe... Ibu itu ngomong apa sih?" jawab Naruto ringan. Oke, mari kita teliti apa yang salah dari Naruto sampai ibunya se-syok itu.

Kemeja dikencing dengan rapi, dasi terpasang dengan benar, blazer dikenakan dan sepatu yang talinya terikat, oh ya jangan lupa lihat jam, pukul 06.03. Oke, dia rapi, apa yang membuat panik? Kau pasti juga panik kalau kau ibu yang selama 13 tahun-sejak Naruto berusia 4tahun- selalu membangunkan anakmu yang bahkan tidak akan bangun sebelum diguyur satu ember air sudah rapi sepagi ini. Nah, rapi juga merupakan faktornya, sejak anaknya kelas 5 SD belum pernah ia berpakaian rapi: 2 Kancing baju teratas selalu tidak dikancingkan, dasi diikat dikepala menutupi kening, blazer selalu ditenteng dipundak dan tali sepatu tidak diikat.

Entah Kushina harus besyukur atau malah membawa anaknya kepsikiater.

"Sudahlah Ibu, berhenti melihatku begitu. Mana makananku aku lapar." intruksinya sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ah..i, iya.." jawab Ibunya terbata, masih agak setengah sadar dari lamunannya. Kushina kembali menyiapkan sarapan yang tinggal memindah kemeja sambil melirik putranya berkali-kali, masih agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ohayou... wah, Naruto, Tumben...?" sapa Minato-ayah Naruto-sambil mengambil duduk.

"Ohayou, Ayah! Hari ini hari pertama masuk, tentu harus memberi kesan yang baik, lagi pula siapa tahu nanti pulangnya aku akan membawa menantu untuk Ayah, hehehe..." balas Naruto bermangat sambil mengambil Nasi. Kushina yang selesai berkutat didapurpun bergabung dan mengambilkan Nasi untuk suaminya, dan masih melirik-lirik Naruto yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Sedang Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Yosh! Aku selesai, terimakasih makanannya!" ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu langsung bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan menuju pintu.

"Aku berangkat!" serunya lantang sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hati-hati Naruto, jangan ngebut!" teriak Kushina dari dapur, namun Naruto tak mendengar sudah terlanjur memanasi motornya. Setelah mendengar suara motor Naruto keluar gerbang Kushina pun memandang Minato yang juga bersiap berangkat.

"Ne, sayang, apa ini gara-gara hal itu?" tanya Kushina sambil membetulkan dasi suaminya.

"Mungkin, kau lihat sendiri betapa ia senang kita pindah.." jawab Minata yang dibalas anggukan dari istrinya.

**oOoOo**

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Tubuhnya yang cukup bagus, helmnya yang gaul-dengan banyak stiker-dan motor Ninja merah, menjadikannya pusat lirikan kaum hawa saat berhenti dilampu merah. Merasa diperhatikan Narutopun membuka kaca helmnya dan memandang beberapa gadis dan memberi senyum terbaiknya, tentu saja para gadis itu bersemu merah karena wajah ganteng kelewat manis Naruto. Jarak rumah Naruto dan sekolah barunya ada 5km, jadi tidak memakan waktu banyak. Setibanya disana ia langsung memarkir motornya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan gedung.

Matanya berbinar-binar memandang gedung 4 tingkat dihadapannya. Hari ini impiannya terwujud. Ia yakin ini hari keberuntungannya, dan memang satu bulan ini ia merasa bulan penuh keberuntungan, semua berawal satu bulan yang lalu.

_Flash Back_

Naruto baru saja turun dari kamarnya, ia menuju ruang keluarganya dimana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggunya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di single sofa samping ayah dan ibunya duduk-disofa panjang yang langsung menghadap TV.

"Ne, Ayah dan Ibu mau mengatakan soal apa?" tanya Naruto memandang Ayah Ibunya beragantian. Kushina dan Minatopun saling berpandangan, dan dengan satu isyarah pandang, Minato menyuruh istrinya menjelaskan.

"Ayahmu dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha Naruto, kita sekeluarga akan pindah kesana tiga Hari lagi." jawab Khushina sambil tersenyum pada putranya. Kalau anak-anak pada umumnya akan menolak atau ngambek, lain dengan Naruto ia sangat senang sampai speecless. Sungguh pindah ke Konoha adalah impiannya, ia memang sudah berniat sekolah disana sejak lulus SMP, tapi ibunya tidak mengizinkan. Namikaze sekeluarga tidak punya sanak-saudara disana, dan lagi Kushina tidak mau anaknya mendapat pengaruh buruk apa bila harus jauh dari pengawasan orang tua. Mendengar itu Naruto pun mengerti kekawatiran ibunya.

Jadi apa yang membuat Naruto begitu ingin ke Konoha? Kalau kau dengar jawabannya kau akan bilang dia bodoh. Memang! Sejak Naruto mulai bisa mengingat sesuatu-dari balita mungkin-ia selalu bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda, pemuda yang ia yakini jodoh dari Kami-sama untuknya. Naruto mengingat ciri-cirinya, ia ingat suaranya dan ingat apa yang ia lakukan dimimpi yang bergaya masa lalu dimana ninja masih ada. Yang ia tidak ingat hanya wajahnya secara keseluruhan dan namanya, padahal dalam mimpinya ia jelas mengucapkan nama itu berkali-kali namun saat bangun semua terlupakan. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengandalkan perasaannya, ia yakin pemuda itu ada di Konoha, entah apa buktinya tapi ia yakin firasatnya benar.

Naruto kecil sering menceritakan kejadian itu pada orang tuanya, beratus kali atau mungkin beribu kali, namun semenjak ia kelas dua SMP ia tidak lagi bercerita. Alasannya? Selain dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak lagi menceritakan sesuatu yang dianggap orang lain sebagai khayalan, ia juga menyadari orang tuanya mulai mencemaskannya. Karena suatu ketika ibunya memberinya pengertian tentang pandangan masyarakat tentang penyuka sesama jenis-gay lebih tepatnya-padanya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, yang membuatnya tak lagi bercerita adalah mimpinya yang mulai mesum dan berakibat celananya basah tiap kali bangun. Hah.. dasar!

Tiga hari berlalu, dan disinilah mereka sekarang di Konoha disalah satu rumah di perumahan elit, rumah dinas Ayahnya. Mereka cukup sibuk membersihkan rumah dan barang-barang bawaan. Tapi yang namanya Naruto tetap saja bersemangat, malah membantu oarang tuanya. _Eits,_ jangan memuji dulu, ini semua ia lakukan demi sesuatu yang lain. Dihari kedua dan ketiga usahanya makin genjar: membantu mengepel, cuci piring, belanja perabot yang kurang lengkap, sampai mencucikan mobil Ayahnya.

Sesuai rencana hari ini merupakan harinya meminta imbalan, dan disinilah ia, memijat pundak sang kepala keluarga. Minato dan Kushina yang sudah hafal tingkah putra semata wayangnya pun sudah mempersiapkan rotan-untuk memukul Naruto-bila sewaktu-waktu meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Mengingat ia pernah meminta Boneka rubah berekor sembilan sebesar lemari baju saat usianya 9 tahun-walau boneka itu sekarang memang ada didalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya orang tuanya terpaksa mengabulkan semua itu, karena anaknya itu menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan dibelakang rumah karena ngambek. Tidak mau kehilangan anak satu-satunya, mereka pun memesang boneka tersebut pada sebuah pabrik boneka, dan kau tahu apa? Mereka harus bingung membawa, memasukkan dan merenofasi kamar Naruto agar bonekanya muat-masuk kedalam kamar putranya yang bebal itu. _Poor parents_...

Oke kembali ketopik. Naruto sudah memijat hampir 30 menit, kini saatnya ia mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ne, Ayah... Mobil Ayah yang dari Kantor itu baguskan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ayah dan Ibunya yang duduk disofa yang sama pun saling tukar pandang.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa Naru?" jawab Ayahnya yang langsung balik bertanya. Ingin tahu maksud anaknya.

"Berarti mobil Ayah yang lama tidak dipakai lagi donk?" tambahnya masih basa-basi.

"Emm. Iya sih.. lalu?" Minato belum bisa menangkap maksud anaknya, karena ia tahu Naruto tidak suka mobil atau mungkin sekarang mulai suka?

"Kenapa tidak dijual saja Yah? Kan sayang kalau dianggurin gitu aja ntar karatan." ucap Naruto mulai memperlembut pijatannya. Khusina mulai memperhatikan pembicaraan Ayah dan anak itu, rasa-rasanya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu uangnya bisa buat membelikan aku, _motor_..." tambah Naruto dan memperpelan kata 'motor' agar ibunya tidak mendengar.

"Benar-"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau memang mau punya kendaraan sendiri pakai saja mobil itu!" potong Khushina agak sedikit membentak. Sedang Minato sudah menciut. Kushina sudah menduga, dan ia tidak suka itu. motor adalah kendaraan yang berbahaya, dan lagi setahun yang lalu Naruto pernah kecelakaan motor cukup parah.

"Tapi Bu, motorku yang dulukan belum diganti..." rengek Naruto.

"Tidak bisa ya tidak bisa! Lagi pula ibu bilang akan mengganti dengan mobil, bukan motor!" sergah ibunya masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi.."

"Tiadak ada tapi-tapian! Atau kau lebih suka kita kembali ke Suna?" ancam Kushina, dan benar anaknya kini sudah cemberut dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ibu curang!" seru Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ibu akan membelikan mobil baru deh, dan kamu boleh pilih sendiri" bujuk Kushina. Ia tidak mau membuat anaknya ngambek lebih lama. kalau diusia 9 tahun saja Naruto berani masuk kolam yang dalamnya 1 meter lebih, gimana 17 tahun? Laut? Hell NO! Kushina lebih baik melarat.

"Huff.. tapi benar ya, aku pilih sendiri?" pastinya, masih sedikit cemberut.

"Pasti Naru, Limoshin pun Ibu kasih..." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Naruto langsung mesem penuh arti yang tidak baik-merencanakan sesuatu-sedang Minato menangis dalam hati, membayangkan tabungannya habis.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama seunit mobil baru dengan warana orange ngejreng menghuni garasi, menggantikan mobil lama ayahnya.

_End Of Flash Back_

Senyum Naruto makin lebar mengingat semua itu, ia pandang gedung sekolah itu dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta. (Reader: Ehem, maaf ya nyela.. tapi kayaknya Naruto tadi berangkat bawa motor deh?) Hehe.. sebenarnya tiga Hari setelah mobilnya datang Naruto menjalankan rencana pemberontakannya demi mendapat montor. Ingat ia anak bebal yang nekat kan? Ingat juga senyum penuh artinya saat menyetujui saran ibunya kan? Hari itu ia membawa mobilnya jalan-jalan, dan setelah lima jam keluar dari rumah orang tuanya mulai cemas. Saat itulah mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto kecelakaan, dimana mobilnya menabrak pohon didaerah perbatasan kota. Ia tidak sadar selama 10 jam, dan mengalami gagar otak. Lima hari setelah kondisinya pulih orang tuanya segera menanyakan perihal kecelakaan itu, dan kau tahu jawabannya?

"_Aku lupa mana yang rem dan gas, saat aku ingin mengerem eh ternyata yang aku injak itu gas, hehehe..." _ begitulah, karena ibunya tahu itu alasan bohong yang sangat bodoh, mau tak mau ia membelikan motor agar anaknya tidak berbuat nekat lagi. Untung ia selamat, kalau enggak? Nah lo, Emang nekatnya Naruto udah ekstrim banget.

"Hihihi... ahaahahaha..." Naruto cekikikan sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. walau setelah motornya datang ia harus dipukul rotan ampek sakitnya masih dirasa sekarang ini, tapi ia masih seneng-seneng aja, yang penting keinginannya terkabul.

Tak mau mebuang waktu lagi Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut dan menuju ruang guru. Ia sudah tahu beberapa tempat, karena waktu itu ia sendiri yang mendaftar.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Naruto mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Yah walau juga tak menunggu dipersilahkan sih... ia langsung menuju seorang guru untuk menanyakan wali kelasnya, kelas XI A-3, dan didapatilah seoarang guru bertampang ramah dan murah senyum yang merupakan wali kelasnya bernama Umino Iruka. Karena bel akan segera berbunyi Iruka pun mengajaknya masuk kelas sekarang juga.

_**Tett... Tettt... Tettt...**_

Tepat saat mereka didepan pintu XI A-3 bel berbunyi, Iruka membalikkan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto ikut masuk bersamanya. Naruto merasa sedikit gugup, ia menarik nafas menetralisir perasaannya dan melangkah mengikuti sang wali kelas, begitu ia masuk ia langsung memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru." Kata Iruka memcari perhatian muridnya yang masih ribut. Kontan mereka diam dan mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai murid baru yang _good looking_ itu.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu..." pinta Iruka seraya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Naruto lebih maju dari posisi awalnya. Naruto pun maju dua langkah dan menarik nafas panjang.

"YOSH! Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku pindahan dari Suna! Hal yang aku sukai adalah Ramen, Hal yang aku benci adalah menunggu ramen instanku matang dalam waktu 3 menit! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Presiden!" ucapanya semangat menggebu-gebu. Kontan semua tertawa senang-bukan mengejek!

"Bagus Naruto." kata Iruka sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau duduk disana, disebelah Kiba..." tambahnya. Anak yang disebut Kiba pun langsung mengangkat tangannya, dan dengan segera Naruto berjalan mendekati Kiba. Mereka berkenalan sejenak lalu mulai mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Sekitar lima belas menit pelajaran berlangsung tenang sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Iruka memberi izin.

_**NGEEKK**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut raven dengan kulit putih mulus. Semua mata tertuju padanya, agak aneh dan syok pasalnya pemuda yang masuk itu bukan siswa yang sering telat, baru pertama ini malah. Apa lagi wajahnya yang muram dan kepalanya yang agak menunduk.

"Maaf, Sensei saya terlambat." uacapnya sambil menyerahkan kertas izin.

"Hmm. Tidak apa Sasuke, duduklah!" ucapnya ramah, setelah membaca surat keterangan itu.

"Terimakasih, tidak akan saya ulangi Sensei." ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk ringan dan kemudian menuju tempat duduknya. Naruto mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama, ada perasaan aneh didalam dirinya, saat ini dia yakin dialah orangnya. Sebuh senyum lembut terukir diwajah tannya dan matanya memancarkan ekspresi teduh dan penuh ketenangan.

_**Tettt...Tettt...Tettt...**_

Bel istirahat yang dinantipun berbunyi, Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak sabar menantipun langsung beranjak mendekati sesorang pemuda yang telah ia perhatikan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hai..." Sapanya pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Tak ada tanggapan ia masih memandang jendela sama seperti yang ia lakukan selama berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Hn" setelah beberapa beberapa lama ia pun menanggapi singkat. Naruto masih menatapnya, ia memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Menariknafas dalam, kemudia tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Namun belum sempat ia berkata pemuda itu sudah berbalik memandangnya. Mata onixnya meneliti Naruto.

"Pirang...?" gumam pemuda itu lihir, namun Naruto dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Aku murid Baru, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal.."ucapnya lantang dan mengembangkan senyum makin lebar. Pemuda itu terdiam seolah membatu. Naruto meneliti tiap inci pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu. tepat dugaan dialah pemuda yang ada dimimpinya, jodohnya dari langit.

_**BUK**_

Pemuda pirang itu kaget. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk, jantungnya berpacu kencang dan perasaan bahagia memuncah dihatinya. Indera pendengarannya tak merangsang suara apapun. Apa mungkin dia sangat terlena sampai telinganya rusak, atau mungkin teman yang lain sudah pergi kekantin semua?

"Ne, Siapa namamu 'tteba yo?" kata Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Erat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berkata didekat telinga Naruto dan menyamankan diri di pundaknya.

"Sasuke..." lirihnya. Ia merasa hangat menyebut nama itu. nama yang ia tak kenali tapi sangat ia rindukan. Ia memberi jarak untuk bertatapan, mengmati wajah putih itu.

"Kau..." ucap Naruto agak ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya, kini senyumnya melembut dan ada genangan bening disudut matanya, merasakan kerinduan yang terobati. Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan muka datar. Naruto merasa matanya makin memanas dan kelopaknya tak lagi kuat menahan air mata.

"Sttt..."desis Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah tak kuat lagi ditahan Naruto. "jangan menangis, Dobe." sambungnya seraya meraih Dagu Naruto. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan agak memiringkan kepala ravennya. Lembut, hangat dan tidak menuntut. Dua pasang bibir bertemu. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan ia lupa kalau ia sedang memijak lantai.

Entah berapa lama Naruto terbang dari raganya. Begitu ia sadar sudah ada sosok yang menarik telinganya dan membuat adegan indah itu berakhir.

"ikut aku keruang kepala sekolah." Dan berkhirlah nostalgia nikmat itu.

Naruto tak begitu ingat selama lima jam tadi apa saja yang dikatakan guru ataupun Sasuke di ruang kepala sekolah. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengomentari guru-guru aneh yang ia temui. Seperti guru bermasker yang merupakan tartib. Guru berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau, guru olah raga. Guru berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat yang terlihat menakutkan, guru Biologi. Dan yang paling Naruto sukai adalah kepala sekolah sexi yang dadanya sangat besar, sayang Sasuke bilang usianya 50 tahun.

Ia begitu senang bertemu Sasuke, apa lagi mereka sekarang sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil melihat matahari tenggelam. Naruto menceritakan segalanya, tentang apa yang ia rasakan dan tanpa diduga Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kini Naruto semakin yakin, mereka memang jodoh dari langit, reinkarnasi dari masa lalu, meneruskan cinta yang belum sempurna. Dan ia janji akan menyempurnakannya, tak akan membiarkan Sasuke jadi missing nin atau apa pun namanya. Tak akan.

"ya kan Suke? Janjikan?"

"Hn, Dobe."

_**THIEN**_

Udah diEdit. Bila masih ada kesalahan jangan segan menegur. Okeh, saya bingung menentukan genre jadi mungkin agak tidek sesuai, jadi ada yang mau menjelaskan?

Kependekan? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
